My Immortal
by kiki21399
Summary: Combines Baby Bella Stories and Bella/Jasper Stories. My First Atempt At FanFiction Writing So Please Be Kind.
1. Prolog

Prologue

Jasper's Point of View

"I can't do this anymore Alice. I can't be with you especially like this. With Edward practically lusting over you and you so happily returning the feelings. I want you to be happy even if it's not with me that you're happy with." I said. She stared at me with shock as if I had just slapped her. Surely she had seen this, in one of her visions. She would have seen this happening but here she is shocked into silence. Then she said three words. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I was absolutly spechless when I say that there was 60 people that sat my story the first day i posted it and now it has 101 views. I couldn't put it off any longer I had to post the first chapter. I warn you the next chapters might not be as good as the prolog but I am trying my best on this story, so any reviews would be greatly apprietated. Also I am starting highschool thes year so dont judge me if the adoption in future chapters is wrong. I have no experance with adoption or childern except through babysiting.**

**Disclamer: I dont own. All rights go to the absolutly marvilous Stephnie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

6 Months Later

Jasper's Point of View

_It's been 6 months since Alice and I broke up. Even though I know she is happy, my life is dark. I am depressed. I will admit it to only myself, but I will never show it. As far as everyone else knows I am happy or at very least content. I am happy for Edward and Alice, I just feel so alone._

"Esme, I'm going hunting" I called out to her knowing she would hear. Surely enough a second later she called back, "Ok Jasper, have fun." Then I was off.

After I had drained a few rocky mountain elks I started to walk around Seattle. I don't know how it started about 8 month ago I have had to walk around a city after hunting. If I don't, I have a very strong feeling of unease until I do. Today I feel a very strong pull towards Seattle. I was walking down one of the less know streets here, when I couldn't go any further. I stopped.

Why was I here? Why couldn't I go any further? I feel a strong pull to this building, this orphanage. I feel like it's pulling me in, I decided to walk in. The lady at the front desk said, "Hello." I said "Hello" back and asked her if I could see the children. She said "Yes" and we started walking towards the children. Then I saw HER. She was the reason I was here. This adorable little girl was the reason I was here at this orphanage. I asked the lady who this little girl was and she replied, "This is Isabella Marie Swan, but we call her Bella."

**A/N: Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: First Thing First I Would Like To Let You Know That If You Have A Problem With My Writing Style That There Are Other Stories On This Site To Read. I was really sad/mad when a reviewer said that my title was cliché and that I pretty much suck at writing. I have my friends look over the rough draft of my stories (there will be more) and they all like them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the twilight saga all I own is the books, movies, journals, and posters in my room. All rights go to the talented and lovely Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

Jasper's Point of View

"Bella" I mused with her name in my head. "Hello Bella" I said to her. She was adorable with beautiful brown eyes, and long brown hair that hung in ringlets down to her back when she sat up. Her skin was pale and unflawed. She was wearing a precious pastel pink dress with a little black jacket. She is perfect. I told the lady that I would be right back, and I went outside to call Carlisle. When he answered his phone and all the formalities had been said, I asked him. "Carlisle, would you come to the orphanage in Seattle?" he responded. "Sure, why?" I replied "I'll show you when you get here" then shut the phone. When he arrived he was very happy and slightly confused. When I asked him why he was so happy, he just replied. "Jasper, if you could only see yourself right now."

Carlisle's Point of View

Something is different today. Something different is going to happen, but what? As I was sitting in my office reading a book, my cellphone started to ring. I looked down at the caller ID and saw Jasper's name on the tiny screen. I answered it with no idea what to expect. I said "Hello" and he answered back. "Hi, Carlisle, could you meet me at the orphanage in Seattle?" I tried asking why but all he replied is that he would tell me when I arrived there, then the phone went silent. So now I'm in my Mercedes heading to Seattle.

When I saw him I was over filled with joy. He looked like a new man. He hasn't ever been this happy in all the years I knew him. His eyes sparkled like those of a blind man who just seen his first sunrise. His smile spread from ear to ear. It was like he was perfectly happy with his life. He asked me why I was so happy and I replied to him. "If you could only see yourself right now." I may not know what made him act like this but I know that whatever it is, I want to make sure it goes away. I asked him why he called me here, and he replied.

**Please Review.**

**Random Question to get a review: Who said "So it's still standing? I would've thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?" first person with the correct answer gets a sneekpeek at chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: My Immortal Is Super Close To 1000 Views(921). I Think This Chapter Will Do The Trick. I Am Currently Reading An Awesome Fanfiction Called ****Driven To Distraction**** by AbstractSong101 and I Am Loving It. Warning Carlisle/Edward. Nobody Correctly Answered The Question On Chapter 2 The Answer Was****_ Emmett_****_Cullen._**** On With The Story.**

**Disclaimer: As Much As I Dream Of Owning The Rights To The Twilight Saga I Don't. **

Chapter 3

Jasper's Point of View

"Jasper, why are we here?" Carlisle asked me. I replied to him. "Carlisle, could you come in here with me?" "Yes" He said and we started walking into the orphanage. I asked the lady if we could see Bella. When we got to the play room, I saw Bella, and the happiness I felt earlier came back to me with a vengeance. I asked the lady if my father and I could get a few minutes alone, she said yes and escorted us to a private room used for conferences, I'm guessing. When she left I asked Carlisle. "Can we adopt her?" He asked back. "Do you want us to?" "Yes." "Ok, we will call Esme and then we will ask Bella if she wants to be a part of our family."

Carlisle's Point of View

Jasper led me into the orphanage and showed me this tiny girl. When he saw her his eyes turned even brighter. It was obvious that he loves her. He asked if we could adopt her, and I replied that we would ask Bella. I hope she wants to be a part of our family. She is very cute and she has already made Jasper the happiest I have ever seen him. Not to mention she is very cute. I called Esme and told her where Jasper and I were, and I filled her in about Bella. She was overjoyed at the thought of having a child at our house. I could tell that she will love Bella. She was jubilant when she got the picture of Bella. When she said good bye Jasper and I started walking to the orphanage, at a slightly inhuman pace, to ask Bella if she wants to be a part of our family.

Jasper's Point of View

We went back in the orphanage, into the play room, and I sat next to Bella. Carlisle sat in front of Bella, ready to analyze her reaction I'm guessing. I looked over to Bella and asked her. "Bella, would you like to be a part of our family?" She crawled over to me and sat down with her arms stretched out to tell me to pick her up. I picked her up and sat her on my lap after she hugged my neck. I could die now a happy man. We told the lady from the front desk that we wanted to adopt Bella and went off to her office to fill out the paperwork to legally adopt Bella.

**Random Question To Get A Review: Who In The Movie Said "Yes, No, Ticket To The Other Side, Uh 1.77245"?**

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: The Random Answer To My Random Question Was ****_Edward Cullen._**** XxBvbArmyDirectionerxX, KittenEyez, Beverly Marie, and MrsBellaWhitlock123 Answered Correctly. :) I Am Currently Reading Insecurities by JamesRamsey and I Love It.**

**Disclamer: As Much As I Would Love TO Own Twilight's Rights I Don't So Don't Sue Me.**

Chapter 4

Bella's Point of View

I was sitting here playing with my bear, when this man came into the play room. He had blond hair and pale skin. He was pretty. He said. "Hello" I tried to say hello to him too but I couldn't. He was really nice. He went over to the girl whose name I had not learned yet after speaking to her he left. Why did he leave? Did he not like me? I was being really nice, why would he not like me?

Later when he came back he had another man with him. He was also blond but the second man was obviously older. Like the first he looked at me with a big smile. He looked nice but I liked the first man better. I hope they adopt me. The first man sat next to me and the second sat in front of me. The first man asked me. "Would you like to be a part of our family?" Did I hear him right? He wants me to be a part of their family. I get a new family! I crawled over to him and held my arms out to him. He picked me up and I hugged him. I am going home with them. They will be my family, forever.

Jaspers Point of View

As Carlisle and I were walking back to Bella it was hard keeping a human pace. I want to see her. I wanted to run at my full vampire speed. I want to see her agine. When I finally was in the playroom looking at Bella my unbeating heart soared. I went up to her, picked her up, and gave her a big hug. I made sure that I didn't hug her too tight as not to hurt her which was surprisingly easy. It was if I had known her for thousands of years instead of hours. I looked down at her and said. "Bella, Welcome to the family." She smiled up at me ,her eyes lighting up with the intensity of a thousand suns, and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck hugging me. Carlisle quickly ran to the store to grab Bella a few essentials like a car seat, well I stayed behind packing Bella's things. I only packed things that I thought would help her transition into her new home. When Carlisle returned from the store I put Bella in her car seat and her stuff in the trunk. Then I sat down next to her. the ride home was mostly uneventful but I was happy because Bella kept laughing. I could listen to her laugh forever.

**Random Question To Get A Review**:** "I've never seen a newborn do that – stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern, you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it."**


	6. update and apology

I am a friend of this author and she wants me to tell you guys sorry for the delay she has been at camp and has no internet she still has three weeks left of camp and will update the story with two chapters when she gets back. thank you for your coroperation.


End file.
